fiondilversefandomcom-20200213-history
Elf, Interrupted: Book One: Glorfindel Redux
Elf, Interrupted: Book One: Glorfindel Redux Summary: Glorfindel died... Glorfindel returned to Middle-earth... but what happened to him between these two events? Rating due to high angst level and adult themes, though nothing graphic. This one is for Alassiel, the best beta-mom in all of Arda, because she loves my depictions of the Valar, especially Lord Námo. MPA 2007: 3rd Place: Undying Lands; MEFA 2007: 2nd Place: Drama (Elves in Later Ages). Status: Complete Chapter List: Chapter 1: Here At the End of All Things Chapter 2: Máhanaxar Chapter 3: Return to Innocence Chapter 4: Progress Reports Chapter 5: Endings and Beginnings Chapter 6: Awakening Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise Chapter 8: Leaving Mandos Chapter 9: In the Maze Chapter 10: Tea with the Fëanturi Chapter 11: Artelemnar and Sador Chapter 12: Lessons in Compassion Chapter 13: iAndondi Entulessëo Chapter 14: Adjustments Chapter 15: An Unexpected Meeting Chapter 16: Progress Chapter 17: An Elleth Scorned Chapter 18: Reflections Before Sleep Chapter 19: Return to the Maze Chapter 20: Aftermath Chapter 21: Netilmírë Chapter 22: Bathtime and Bedtime Stories Chapter 23: Initiation Chapter 24: The Embassy from Tol Eressëa Chapter 25: Feasts and Follies Chapter 26: The Cost of Kingship Chapter 27: Judgment Recalled Chapter 28: Judgment Passed Chapter 29: Travel Plans Chapter 30: Departures Chapter 31: Glorfindel Among the Vanyar Chapter 32: In the High King's Garden Chapter 33: Connecting the Dots Chapter 34: A Lesson In Manners Chapter 35: Post Mortem Chapter 36: A Lesson In Forgiveness Chapter 37: An Ancient Lullaby Chapter 38: Ingwë Alone Chapter 39: Rescue Mission Into the Past Chapter 40: Damage Assessment Chapter 41: A Slow Recovery Chapter 42: An Appointment in Valmar Chapter 43: Meeting With the Elder King Chapter 44: The Spiral Maze Chapter 45: Slipping the Leash Chapter 46: A Belated Begetting Day Chapter 47: The Will of the Valar Chapter 48: Echoes of the Past, Storms of the Present Chapter 49: Plots and Counterplots Chapter 50: Taken Chapter 51: Return to Lórien Chapter 52: Nightmare In Broad Daylight Chapter 53: Vand' Antaina Chapter 54: Language Lessons Chapter 55: Vanda Mapaina Chapter 56: Repercussions Chapter 57: Those Who Guard Chapter 58: Friends in High Places Chapter 59: Storm Clouds Gathering Chapter 60: Sador on Tol Eressëa Chapter 61: Family Ties Chapter 62: A Familiar Scene Chapter 63: Echoes of Judgment Chapter 64: Chains of Hate Chapter 65: Attack... Chapter 66: ...and Counterattack Chapter 67: Return to Tirion Chapter 68: The Hunt Chapter 69: Glorfindel on Taniquetil Chapter 70: Hunter and Hunted Chapter 71: Formenos Chapter 72: Return to Vanyamar Chapter 73: Reunion Chapter 74: Trial's Beginning Chapter 75: A Surprising Turn of Events Chapter 76: An Interlude Among Kings Chapter 77: Trial's Ending Chapter 78: Consequences Chapter 79: Return to the Ring of Doom Chapter 80: Once Again to Lórien Chapter 81: Judgment on a Minor Note Chapter 82: Furtherance Chapter 83: On the Shore of an Endless Sea Chapter 84: Obedience is a Verb Chapter 85: The Joy of Serving Chapter 86: Losing a Bet, Gaining an Apprentice Chapter 87: The Servant-Prince's Oath Chapter 88: The Worth of Butterflies Chapter 89: A Ceremony Revised Chapter 90: After the Ceremony Chapter 91: Running With the Wolves Chapter 92: Sword-Brother to the Maiar Chapter 93: Lessons Chapter 94: Vanda Envinyanta Chapter 95: Apology and Punishment Chapter 96: Mallessë Míretanoron Chapter 97: Fallout Chapter 98: Further Fallout Chapter 99: End-game Chapter 100: Míriel and the High King Chapter 101: Alassiel and Vorondil Chapter 102: Alassiel and Finrod Chapter 103: The King of Nargothrond's Squire Chapter 104: Camping Out Chapter 105: A Gathering of Heroes Chapter 106: Catching Up Chapter 107: Dyed-in-the-Wool Chapter 108: Artaquetta Findaráto as Manwë Chapter 109: Further Conversations With the Elder King Chapter 110: Putting Glorfindel in the Mood Chapter 111: Tea With Balrogs... er... Sugar Chapter 112: Dinner and Diversion Chapter 113: iArachûd Finrod Aran Chapter 114: Reconciliation Chapter 115: A Meeting With Parents Chapter 116: The New Year's Ball Chapter 117: All Elflings Great and Small Chapter 118: The Tournament Begins Chapter 119: The First Round Chapter 120: Interlude with Elflings Chapter 121: Fateful Memories Chapter 122: Rumors Among the Eldar Chapter 123: Rumors Arrested Chapter 124: Day Two Chapter 125: Slings and Arrows Chapter 126: Interview With Elflings Chapter 127: Table Talk Chapter 128: Disaster On Day Three Chapter 129: A Talk With Tulkas Chapter 130: Turindil Chapter 131: An Afternoon of Shame and Glory Chapter 132: Confessions and Confrontations Chapter 133: Vorondil On Trial Chapter 134: Justice Is Not Healing Chapter 135: A Brief Respite Chapter 136: The Tournament Resumes Chapter 137: Recognition Chapter 138: The Reborn Archer's Tale Chapter 139: Day of Reckoning Chapter 140: Tournament List Chapter 141: iQuild' epë iRaumo Chapter 142: Songs of Power and Glory Chapter Author's Notes: Character List Category:Chaptered stories Category:Valar-verse